All of the Senses
by totalqt16
Summary: A collection of drabbles, detailing the passion, anger, and above-all love of Nowaki and Hiro-san
1. Scent

He lay face down, pinned chest-to-chest - forced to stare into the ever-darkening blue sapphires before him. A deep scarlet blush paints his face –– mindless butterflies drumming violently against the base of his throat and chest. Crushed against a large, carefully organized frame of bone and muscle –– a drumming quite similar to his own rests at it's center. For a wild moment he begins to think that perhaps Nowaki may feel the butterflies too.

He flushes more deeply at the childish notion, fills his lungs until they seem to burst and tries to form words –– the same words rippling through the realms of his mind in a tangled river –– unsorted. "... I-I ..."

"Shut up ..." he replies, running a strong calloused hand through the boy's light brown fringe –– "... You talk to much ..."  
"... I-mmph?"  
In an instant his lips are crushed as well –– releasing sparks, and jolts, and dueling sensations of fire and ice through his veins –– causing him to tremble beneath the taller man's touch. As if on impulse, the boy's mouth slowly begins to part beneath it's capture's, welcoming another jolt of heat.  
The sensations leave suddenly causing the elder of the two to bite back the strained whimper of disappointment that threatened to burst behind his lips. He opens his eyes and is met with the same pair of sapphires - this time they are nearly black as pitch, tainted with ... desire?

"... Hiro-san ..." the dark-haired man mutters, pausing with a light nip to the boy's soft flushed cheek. "I want you ..." Nowaki nearly purrs, causing a surge of anger to course through Hiroki.  
"... So what?" he cries, locking his light-brown orbs behind pale white lids –– the sight of Nowaki hidden in darkness. "... so we'll just, end up ... having sex ... again?""... Such an idiot ..." A pair of sapphires shone mock disgust at their partner's rage, once again tangling his firm fingers in the smaller man's fringe, and peppering his cheek with kisses –– jolts of flame. "... I love you ..." Nowaki sighs into the skin of the Hiro-san's neck. "... don't you get that?"  
"... Nowaki ... I-I .."  
"... I want you ..." the taller of the two replies firmly, hastily removing the white button down garment he had worn, and placing it on the mattress above them - before climbing on top of it and offering Hiroki a hand.  
"Nowaki ... I ..." the meek one begins again, the thought burned beneath the lips of the younger man.  
"... You're beautiful ..." mutters Nowaki, assisting his lover in removing his shirt –– nipping at his collar bone as his does so. "... so beautiful ..."  
The boy is rolled hastily onto his knees, realizing with a jolt, that the clad denim once covering him is gone as well –– only the thick air remains.  
All at once, Hiro-san is crushed once again beneath he weight of Nowaki, the strength of his arms diminishing rapidly, his nose falling violently to the soft cotton shirt below him. The scent of it is sweet, and light, and rough –– The scent of Nowaki, of his skin. An odd and familiar sensation welling inside him as his lover's hips roll gently forward - and incredible jolt of electricity dancing along his spine –– causing him to cry out.  
"Sssh ..." the his lover mutters placing a delicate kiss between his partner's shoulder blades –– light as a butterfly.  
"... Nowaki ..." Hiro-san, mutters gruffly –– the bridge of his nose still buried blissfully in the sweet smelling material of his lover's shirt.  
"Hmm ... like that?" chuckles Nowaki, once again placing a series of light kisses down his timid partner's spine, and rolling his hips again –– this time more roughly.  
"... yes ..." sighs Hiroki, breathing in the scent of his lover once again –– filling every nerve –– every sense –– with the scent of Nowaki's skin –– never to forget it.  
'_I love him_ ...' sighs Hiro-san within the realms of his mind –– wondering for the first time how he had become so fortunate.


	2. Taste

He had awoken. The chirping of a small bird, and sunlight, and breeze through the window. And Nowaki-san. And his crisp, sweet-smelling shirt, cradled like a baby, as Hiroki breathed it in –– it's scent, it's _feel_.

All his.

A wave of panic struck the man, suddenly, as though he feared fully waking of this blissful oblivion –– and find himself alone.  
"Hungry?" his lover's voice whispered against his ear, lips caressing it's shell.  
Hiro-san gasped, and managed some sort of sound to break free of the thickness of his sleep-filled voice.  
As more and more light, began to welcome itself behind Hiro's –– now half-closed –– lids, he felt a thick, solid material graze across his lower lip –– melt, and rest there –– that was until his curious tongue darted out to taste it. Chocolate.  
"Nowa––Nowaki ..." he mutters, lazily –– taking a deep, slow breath, and braving reality –– his eyes are opened. Pleasantly meeting the same pair of darkened sapphires, he had known the previous night.  
_'Last night ...' _the thought rolling lazily inward. _'D-did ... we?'_  
A hand brushes at his brown fringe –– a kiss to his forehead.  
"C'mon ..." Nowaki mutters, tenderly –– removing Hiro-san's tight fitting shirt from his shoulders –– revealing the broad planes of his chest. A slight, yet scarlet blush creeps upon Hiro's cheeks –– as he finishes the square of chocolate offered to him. Afraid to speak. "C'mon, now ..." Nowaki mutters, again in the same light tone. Then, catching his lover off-guard, Nowaki's clever tongue darts out, removing the last drop of chocolate from Hiroki's smooth mouth.  
Nowaki breaks the kiss –– once again brushing his lover's disheveled fringe, and holding out his hand.  
"Let's get cleaned up." he smiles, beaming at a dumb-struck Hiroki.


End file.
